


Blasphemy

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Battle City Arc, Elevator Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba already has the only god he truly needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for a quick fic challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. No spoilers of which I'm aware.
> 
> Minor mention of other canon characters. Minor Battle City spoilers

He needed him. And, he needed him now. It had been almost a week since he’d last held him… last tasted his sinfully sweet lips and breathed of his addicting scent. And, after what had nearly happened earlier that evening… 

A shiver ran through Kaiba Seto’s lean frame at the recollection of the incident, snippets of visual memories assaulting his mind. Jou’s kind, handsome face had been contorted in an evil mask, that horrid Sennen eye glowing wickedly from his fine forehead. And then, his lithe, gorgeous body had jerked harshly as he gasped for air after nearly drowning… Yet, despite the fact that he’d almost lost his first- and in his mind, life long- lover, he still couldn’t bring himself to go to the blonde. Not when the whole, horrific incident had been his fault for wanting those damned cards so badly in the first place. Not when, because of the high publicity of the tournament and the still secret nature of their relationship, he’d stood by and watched as Jou’s convalescing sister had dove in to save him from Marik’s trap.

 _‘As soon as this wretched competition is over with,’_ he seethed silently, angrily jabbing at the elevator button, knowing he needed to get to the blimp’s reception area so that they could proceed with the match-ups. _‘I swear, as soon as it’s done, I’ll…’_

His internal rant was abruptly silenced when a slender, yet strong arm reached out and jerked him into the lift car, and the lips he’d been longing for earlier covered his own. His initial instinct was to respond, and he did so with fervor. But, after a moment, he pulled back and gave the shorter male an incredulous look. “Jounouchi… Koinu, what…” Surprised blue eyes blinked when his query was silenced by a gentle finger.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me, Set’,” he said, his voice and gaze tender despite the hoarseness and red-rimmed eyes that lingered from his near-drowning. “An’, I can’t handle it any more. Not with all th’ pressure of this tourney, an’ not knowin’ how close I came ta… Stop it!” he growled when he saw the guilt flash through his lover’s eyes. “ _Nobody’s_ responsible for that psycho nut-job’s actions, and there’s no way in _hell_ I’m lettin’ th’ public know what you an’ I have while all _this_ shit’s goin’ on. When we _do_ tell ‘em about us, I want th’ focus to be on my gorgeous mug, not on your heroic efforts,” he added with a smirk, once again reading the question in the brunette’s eyes.

Unable to help himself, Seto laughed, his guilt retreating to the darker corners of his mind when faced with his lover’s indomitable light. “God, Koinu,” he murmured, pulling Jou close and resting his forehead against the smaller male’s, “What would I do without you?”

“Hnn…” Seto’s eyes widened yet again when a pair of capable hands began to work at his waistband. “I don’t know… but I know what you can do _to_ me…” Jou murmured, his voice a husky purr. 

The brunette smirked at the combination of seductiveness and cheek that was his lover. “I wish, Koinu,” he sighed, his hand coming up to gently cup Jou’s face. “But, we’re less than 5 floors away from… Jounouchi, what the hell?”

The blonde grinned as his hand drifted away from the stop button to rejoin its twin at Seto’s stubborn buckle. “Best I see it,” he said as he finally unfastened the clasp, one set of fingers deftly popping the brunette’s button whilst the other teased Seto’s partially aroused cock through his trousers, “We have ten minutes tops before Isono freaks and sends security to check out th’ car.” Jou’s eyes dropped to Seto’s groin, hungrily watching as he pushed his lover’s pants and boxers down to free his now rigid length. “So, you can either stand there an’ talk about how illogical I’m bein’…” He paused again, licking his lips as his index finger teased the brunette’s slit, and purring softly when a drop of his lover’s essence was accompanied by a needy mewl. “Or,” he continued, his eyes lidding as he brought the digit up and lapped at his treat. “You can spend th’ next few minutes fuckin’ me into oblivion.” He punctuated his last words by pressing a packet of lube into his lover’s hand. 

Growling, Seto crushed his lips to Jou’s, plundering his mouth and then roughly shoving him away, tearing open the foil and slicking up his cock as he hungrily watched the blonde drop his jeans and face the other wall. “Fuck,” he moaned, pushing his own trousers down further and stepping forward, his hands sliding possessively over the smooth, firm ass that was so wantonly thrust toward him. Leaning down, he placed a tender kiss on one of the firm cheeks, and then massaged them apart as he slowly seated himself balls deep in his lover’s heat. Keeping his grip on Jou’s ass, he locked his eyes on their joining, groaning deep in his throat as he watched himself slowly slide out to his head and then push back in again. 

“Seto… Baby, _please_ …” Kaiba chuckled darkly at the plea but ignored it for the moment. His arousal spiraled higher each time he saw Jou’s perfect ass so readily take in his own, massive shaft, and the blonde’s whimpers and keens for more were sweet, seductive music to his ears. Finally, his own need neared its pinnacle and, with another growl, he released Jou’s ass to grab his waist and he drove in hard, knowing his thrust had hit home by his lover’s pleasured wail. 

“Touch yourself, Koinu,” he ordered as he plundered Jou’s body, his voice made harsh through his desire. “Come for me… I love it when your ass gets so fucking tight around my dick…”

Jou moaned loudly at the deliciously dirty words, his shaft already pulsing as a result. There wasn’t a doubt about it; his lover _knew_ what pushed his buttons, and hearing such gutter talk from the usually staid brunette turned him on like few other things could. Two or three strokes to his length was all it took and he was coming, Seto’s name leaving his lips in an impassioned cry when the brunette pulled him back tight and ground relentlessly against his prostate, Kaiba’s roar of completion accompanying the flooding heat of his release.

Panting harshly, Seto covered Jou’s neck with kisses as they came down and then, reluctantly, he removed himself from the other. Eyes and lips speaking of their love and desire for each other, they hastily cleaned up using tissues from the brunette’s attaché and re-started the elevator, their hair, clothing, and expressions back in their proper places by the time the door opened to the reception area. 

“Jounouchi-kun!” 

“Nii-sama!” 

It was all the pair could do to not roll their eyes as the concerned fawning began. 

“I’m fine, Mokuba,” Seto declared, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the blonde and Yami. “But get maintenance to check out that elevator; I probably have fleas from being confined with the mutt for so long.”

“Fuck you, Kaiba!” Jou growled in return as the younger brother rolled his eyes and trotted off, the challenging light in his eyes causing his tachi to sigh and his lover’s arousal to spike again. 

_‘Soon, Koinu,’_ he promised silently, wistfully, as he stalked by to stand beside Isono, deliberately, yet discretely, brushing against Jou’s side in the process. Truth be told, despite his bravado, he couldn’t care less about who won the tournament any more. Let Yugi have the cards – they were his ‘destiny’ after all. He already had a living, breathing, golden god of his own- one who loved and worshiped him as much as he did the blonde. And, in his mind, that already made him the winner.


End file.
